


Harley Keener

by innocentfelonies



Series: I'm Peter, By The Way [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gen, M/M, Parley, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentfelonies/pseuds/innocentfelonies
Summary: Peter Parker through the eyes of Harley Keener.





	Harley Keener

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first entry of this series. It doesn't matter what order you read them it. I've seen this done once before and wanted to try it for myself.

When they first met, Peter Parker was nothing more than the nerdy, talkative, bubbly intern Tony had gotten close with overtime. But now, he's so much more than that to Harley.

Peter is the boy that constantly puts everyone before him, no matter the consequences. He's lost count of the amount of times Peter had willingly thrown himself into danger to help someone else, even if he knew it would kill him. No matter how big or small the situation is, no matter if he's prepared or running in blind, if Peter Parker can help, he will.

Peter is the boy that takes the hits so no one else has too. Harley knows about Flash. He hates Flash, in fact. He constantly pushes Peter to stand up for himself and tell someone, but he's always met with the same responds. _I heal, Harley. Other kid's don't. Sure, no one deserves to deal with this, but I rather it be me that someone else._

Peter is the boy with a brain that rivals that of Tony Stark himself. He'll admit, that does seem like much of a stretch, but he'll assure you that it's far from. Harley is smart. He knows that; But there have been countless times where he hasn't been able to keep up with the genius that is Tony Stark. Peter on the other hand, mostly has no problem. He's not over selling it when he says Peter will be smarter than Tony some day. He's seen Peter keep up with Tony countless times in the lab, and even some times figure something out that Tony couldn't. He can bet that even Tony knows it himself; Peter Parker will out shine him one day.

Peter Parker is the kid that takes care of everyone else but seems to forget to take care of himself. Peter is constantly on Tony's back about skipping meals, drinking too much coffee and having a crap sleep schedule. Occasionally, that nagging is transferred onto Harley if Peter catches wind of him not taking properly taking care of himself. Hypocritical, if you ask Harley, considering Peter is always overworking himself. Whether it's extra hours training, or skipping meals to catch up on work, patrolling more than he needs too, or barely sleeping. There have been countless times where Harley has found himself taking care of the boy because he's overworked himself to the point of not functioning properly. Not that he's complaining.

Peter is the boy that refuses to ask for help, no matter how much he needs it. Anyone that knows Peter knows that he has this hero complex. No matter the situation, he refuses to ask for help, believing that a real hero can handle it on their own. Harley can't count how many times he's found Peter dealing with wounds on his own and forcing Peter to let him take care of him. Though he protests, Harley finds himself helping Peter more often than not. Whether it's stitching up wounds, or holding him after being alerted by Friday of a panic attack, because Thor knows, that boy wasn't going to come to him on his own.

Peter is the boy who always defends his everyone he cares about. This is something Harley's witnessed on multiple occasions. Whether it's telling off Captain America for what happened in Siberia, putting Flash in his place for picking on Ned, or standing up to every homophobe that has an issue with he and Harley, he always has everyone's back. 

Peter is the boy that loves to be wrapped up protectively in someone else's arms. He recalls every time he's woken up with Peter on top of him, nuzzled into his shirt with the boy's head under his chin, his own arms secured around him; Or times when Peter has slung Harley's free arm over his shoulder whenever they were sat together watching a movie; Or forced himself into Harley after a particularly bad nightmare.

Peter is the boy that still blushes at Harley's attempts at PDA. Even the simple things like holding hands, cheek kisses or those long hugs where Harley presses his face into his chestnut curls brings a light pink hue to his cheeks, though he doesn't complain in the slightest. Harley finds it cute how Peter blushes and fusses when he kisses him in front of his friends, yet willingly melts into the gesture of affection. Or how he buries his face into Harley's neck when he's pulled onto the boy's lap. 

Peter is the boy that isn't afraid to show Harley just how much he loves him. It's mostly through small gestures like taking him on random surprise dates, or learning how to make Harley's favorite meals and surprising him, but you can't doubt Peter's ability to go all out. Harley remembers one thing Peter did to make him smile. It was after Harley got sick just before a school dance. The first dance since they got together. He remembers being bummed about not getting the chance to properly show Peter off. Though he didn't have too, Peter went out of his way to rent out a room, with the help of Tony, and held a do over dance for Harley, providing him the chance to show off his boyfriend to his hearts content.

Peter is the boy that wormed his way into Harley's cold, reserved heart, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
